c9webzenfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
There are two ways of opening the Skills window *Press K to open the Skills window. *Press Ctrl to open the Main Menu, and then click the Skills icon to open the Skills window. Skill Types Action Skills *You can place Action Skills in quick slots. Click the icon for that skill or press the corresponding hotkey to use the skill. Some action skills can also be used like a command skill. Command Skills *Command skills are performed with combinations of mouse movements, movement keys (WASD), and/or Q and E. To learn how to use a command skill, hold the mouse cursor over the skill in the Skill Info window (K) and refer to the Skill Details that appear. Many command skills cannot be mapped to quick slots. Passive Skills *Passive skills improve your character's abilities. They automatically take effect, so you do not need to activate them manually. Using Skills *Assign an Action Skill to a quick slot and press the corresponding hotkey to use the skill. *Perform a combination of keyboard and mouse commands to execute a Command Skill. *To learn how to use a command skill, hold the cursor over the skill in the Skill Info window (K) and refer to the Skill Details that appear. Skill Cooldowns *Skills become temporarily unavailable after you use them. This is known as a Cooldown. A skill cooldown counter appears over that skill's icon in the quick slot bar after you use it. Showing/Hiding Quick Slots *Click the up-arrow icon to the left of the quick slot bar to reveal additional quick slots. *Hide Additional Quick Slots *Click the down-arrow to hide the quick slot bar. Even when a quick slot bar is hidden, you can still press the corresponding hotkey to use the skills on that bar. Learning Skills *You can learn new skills from the Class Trainer in each village. Click the + button to learn more about a skill and upgrade it. Click the Learn button to upgrade all selected skills at once. *Be aware that learning a skill consumes Skill Points (SP). Once you learn a skill, it is difficult to unlearn it. Resetting Skills *You can reset your skills and SP with a Skill Reset item from the Cash Shop. Skill Points *Press K to open the Skills window. The number of available SP appears in the bottom right corner of the window. Assigning/Clearing Skills *Press K to open the Skills window. *Click the Action Skills tab. Click the skill you wish to assign to a quick slot. *Once you have selected a skill, click the desired slot to assign it to that slot. *You can only assign action skills to quick slots. *Removing Skills from Quick Slots *Click and hold a Skill in the quick slot bar. *Drag the skill icon off the quick slot bar and release it to remove it from the quick slot. Skill Keywords Invincible '''Makes you immune to all attacks, debuffs interrupts and knockbacks. '''Super Armor *Allows you to avoid interruptions from all attacks except Grabs. Semi-Super Armor *You avoid interruptions from all attacks except Grabs and skills that specifically destroy Semi-Super Armor. Enemy Armor *Identical to Super Armor, except that you can only use it in Stages. Crouch *Allows you to evade all ranged attacks. *Provides invincible frame for a moment when activated. Guard *You block all attacks from the front except Grabs and skills that specifically break Guard. Perfect Guard *Allows you to block all attacks from the front except Grabs Interruption *When an enemy attack disrupts you for a brief moment and cancels your skill. Skill Points (SP) *Needed to learn skills. *You earn skill points every time you level up. *Specified quests gives you skill points after finishing them. *Maximum number of skillpoints at lvl 63 is 1555 skillpoints. *Bosses in Knatos Academy, Acuba's Nest and God's Calling (4th continent Okapia) in master difficulty may drops quest items which gives you 5-5-15 sp after finishing them. This method is not repeatable.